Cette fatigue, Monsieur, c'est du bonheur
by princmicka
Summary: OS. Un personnage est fatigué, voire épuisé, mais est ce un mal ou au contraire le plus grand bien?


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et le poème est de R. Lamoureux.

**Auteur** : Micka

**Bêta** : Hayden et Liliepingouin

Euh...un petit One Shot un peu bizarre, centré sur un personnage et sa vision de son rôle et de celui des autres dans la guerre. Peut-être un peu sombre, mais plein d'espoir. Il m'a été inspiré par les scènes de retour au manoir des blacks dans la fic d'Artoung _**Jusqu'à**_ que je vous conseille vivement et par la perspective de nuits sans sommeil pour préparer l'agreg d'histoire que je passe au printemps prochain.

Dédié à tous ceux qui travaillent comme des malades et notamment à ma meilleure amie la militaire au grand cœur et à Liliepingouin pour être prête à me supporter pendant une anné d'agreg où elle souffrira autant que moi.

**Cette fatigue-là, Monsieur, c'est du bonheur.**

La guerre est là, à nos portes. Chaque jour Harry et Ron risquent leur vie dans la chasse aux horcruxes et chaque soir ils reviennent dans un état plus pitoyable que la veille. Les blessures et les cicatrices se multiplient sur leurs corps, la fatigue pèse sur leurs épaules et parfois la lueur d'espoir tapie au fond de leurs yeux vacille, mais jamais elle ne s'éteint, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ranime la flamme. Ginny est celle qui ravive le feu dans le coeur d'Harry, elle souffle doucement, patiemment sur les braises, jusqu'à ce que l'espoir renaisse des cendres au fond de ses yeux émeraude. C'est elle qui lui permet de tenir, même si le survivant reste volontairement à distance pour ne pas la blesser plus que nécessaire, pour ne pas lui faire de promesse qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Quand, malgré la lassitude, il se redresse et passe fièrement devant elle, comme s'il n'était pas blessé, Ron l'imite. Tant qu'Harry aura la foi Ron le suivra partout et toujours. Et d'une certaine façon Harry est aussi le moteur qui me force à avancer, car je ne peux pas les regarder amochés, mais jamais abattus, sans vouloir moi aussi faire quelque chose. Ils ont toujours tous les deux catégoriquement refusés que je les suive dans leur périple et je n'ai pas insisté. Leur inquiétude presque palpable m'en a dissuadée, je les aurai déconcentrés et je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais si l'un deux devait mourir pour me protéger. Alors je me contente de faire ce pour quoi je suis la plus douée : lire. Je fouille dans tous les livres à ma portée pour trouver des indications sur les horcruxes, de nouveaux sorts de protection ou d'attaque, des stratégies. J'ai obtenu un libre accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à celles des différents professeurs. Je me noie sous ces piles d'ouvrages, dont un certain nombre est écrit dans des langues qui me sont inconnues ou dont l'écriture est presque effacée, rongée par les années ou les animaux. Chaque jour je m'abrutie de textes, de formules, de récits mythiques et réels. Chaque nuit je grappille des moments sur mes rares heures de sommeil pour avancer dans ma tâche titanesque. Je me refuse à dormir plus qu'un court laps de temps … si jamais je trouvais quelque chose qui permettait de les sauver, de nous sauver, de gagner cette guerre qui a déjà fait trop de victimes... Je tire sur la corde, je le sais, mais je m'en moque, je me reposerai plus tard. Ne dit-on pas que l'on a toute la mort pour se reposer ? Je ne veux pas mourir je vous l'assure, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer ou de m'amuser, je le ferai quand nous serons libres. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre avant, je verrai la renaissance de ce monde, les visages radieux et soulagés, j'entendrai les rires joyeux des enfants, de mes enfants et je mourrai vielle et ridée dans un monde en paix. Travailler aujourd'hui au bonheur de demain me permet de tenir au-delà de ce que je croyais possible. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée ou épuisée, comme Harry et Ron je redresse la tête et les épaules et l'espoir vit en mon coeur.

Mais autour de moi les gens sont sceptiques, s'inquiètent. Mondigus Fletcher m'a abordée tout à l'heure en me disant que je ressemblais à un fantôme ou à un zombie, que j'avais une tête de déterrée, que je devrais aller me reposer. Qu'avec du sommeil je serais plus efficace, que sinon je vais mourir avant même la bataille finale. Son discours m'a outrée et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Après coup, cette conversation me fait penser à un poème que j'avais lu sur la page de garde d'un livre à l'époque où je partais encore en vacances dans le monde moldu.

« _**Vous me dites Monsieur,**_

_**Que j'ai mauvaise mine,**_

_**Qu'avec cette vie que je mène, je me ruine,**_

_**Que l'on ne gagne rien à trop se prodiguer,**_

_**Vous me dites, enfin, que je suis fatigué.**_

_**Cette fatigue là, Monsieur, c'est du bonheur**_. »

A l'époque je n'avais pas compris à quel point ce poème était vrai. J'ai effectivement une petite mine, mon teint est cireux, mes yeux sont rouges, mes cheveux aplatis et secs et j'ai d'énormes cernes. Je suis fatiguée, épuisée même, mon corps renâcle. C'est vrai qu'à trop tirer sur la corde, elle risque de casser, mais ce danger ne représente rien pour moi. C'est cette fatigue qui me tient en vie. Ce que je gagne à trop me prodiguer : l'espoir et la foi, mais aussi des choses plus simples et plus douces. Un regard reconnaissant d'Harry quand je lui présente un nouveau sort ou que je lui passe une pommade qui apaise son corps et au-delà son âme. Un sourire de Ron quand il me dit que rien ne change, que je suis toujours un rat de bibliothèque et qu'un peu de stabilité dans ce monde fait chaud au coeur. Un mot d'approbation des professeurs quand je leur soumet une théorie qui leur semble juste. Une lueur d'admiration ou de fierté dans les yeux de ceux que j'aime. Une étreinte de Ginny pour me remercier de me battre à ma façon au côté d'Harry, de veiller sur celui sans qui elle ne pourrait vivre. Le soir quand je me couche enfin je suis épuisée, mais heureuse, j'ai le sentiment du devoir accompli, je sais que près de moi dorment ceux qui comptent pour moi et cela me suffit.

« _**Ceux qui font de leur vie**_

_**Une belle aventure**_

_**Marquent chaque victoire**_

_**En creux sur la figure,**_

_**Et quand le malheur vient y mettre**_

_**Un creux de plus, **_

_**Parmi tant d'autres creux, **_

_**Il passe inaperçu**_. »

Quand ces quelques vers reviennent à ma mémoire, leur justesse me touche et me trouble. Invariablement, le visage de Dumbledore apparaît derrière mes paupières closes. Je revois son sourire et ses yeux pétillants de vie qui se détachaient sur visage raviné où les rides dessinaient un paysage de creux et de bosses. Ce paysage familier et rassurant qui exprimait à la fois la sagesse et l'expérience, même s'il pouvait avoir des expressions si juvéniles. On pouvait lire les joies rencontrées par cet homme dans les ridules au coin des yeux et des lèvres, mais aussi les soucis dans les plis de son front. Au fil des années son visage était plus marqué, mais l'on ne pouvait pas distinguer les bons des mauvais souvenirs et sur son lit de mort on n'y voyait plus que la trace d'une vie bien remplie où il avait su aimé et être aimé.

« _**La fatigue, Monsieur,**_

_**Est un prix toujours juste.**_

_**C'est le prix d'une journée**_

_**D'efforts et de luttes,**_

_**C'est le prix d'un labeur,**_

_**D'un mur ou d'un exploit**_ »

Je pense à mes meilleurs amis, mais aussi à Rogue. Chaque combat mené par Ron et Harry se solde par une juste fatigue. Quand le soir venu ils poussent la porte d'entrée et que leurs corps ne sont pas trop atteints, cela peut paraître étrange, mais leurs pas sont lourds et leurs âmes meurtries. Cette démarche pesante, nous avons appris à la reconnaître, elle est annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Nous les écoutons se rapprocher inquiètes et Harry paraît dans la pièce renfrogné et le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Pas besoin d'être archimage pour comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé. Le manque de blessures qui devrait nous soulagé n'est en fait que la preuve d'un échec, celui d'une journée de quête où aucun but n'a été atteint. S'ils n'ont pas rencontré de résistance, c'est qu'ils sont partis dans la mauvaise direction. C'est un peu comme de jouer à chaud ou froid, quand tu t'éloigne des horcruxes tu quitte n'es plus dans le feu de l'action et les combats s'espacent faute de mangemorts. Ils ne sont pas blessés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une bonne journée. C'est un jour de moins dans la lutte contre Voldemort, un jour de plus pendant lequel il renforce ses positions, avance ses pions, trouve peut-être de nouveaux alliés. Nous en venons presque à souhaiter qu'ils reviennent en mauvais état, même si cette possibilité est aussi notre pire crainte. D'une certaine façon Rogue aussi me semble concerné par ces vers. Quand il revenait des réunions du Lord sans être épuisé et dégoûté, il n'avait rien appris qui puisse nous servir dans cette lutte sans merci, en général il avait alors juste été convoqué pour recevoir une liste de potions à préparer. La dernière fois où je l'ai vu il était revenu intact d'une visite au Lors, quelques heures plus tard le Seigneur du Ténèbres l'avait rappelé à lui pour une séance de torture, la sienne. Nous n'avons retrouvé que sa dépouille. Voldemort avait fini par être assuré de sa trahison et la lui avait fait payé chèrement.

« _**Non pas le prix qu'on paye**_

_**Mais celui qu'on reçoit **_».

Ces vers me sont longtemps restés imperméables. Comment la fatigue pouvait être perçue comme une récompense et non pas comme un prix à payer ? Si l'on pouvait accomplir cet exploit ou franchir ce mur sans fatigue ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Je ne ressentais alors pas le besoin ou la nécessité de sentir chaque fibre de mon corps, je ne comprenais pas le bonheur de s'effondrer après une journée de labeur acharné. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que sans cette fatigue, cette preuve que l'on a accomplit quelque chose, que l'on a surmonté ses peurs, son esprit, ses limites, l'exploit ne vaut rien. « A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire » dit un proverbe moldu. Si nous ne luttons pas pour la gloire, bien au contraire vu comment Harry la fuit, le risque omniprésent nous apporte quelque chose d'intangible mais de nécessaire. L'idée est un peu la même que dans ces vers : la fatigue nous assure que l'on a bien agit durant cette journée et que l'on a le droit d'être fatigué, de se reposer et de profiter de ces instants de délassement. Quelle satisfaction de s'asseoir tous quelques instants autour du feu comme nous le faisions innocemment lors de nos premières années à Poudlard. Pendant ces instants bercés de nostalgie où nos esprits sont engourdis par le sommeil nous oublions pour un temps la guerre et ses horreurs. Nous laissons nos corps et nos âmes se réchauffer avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ce repos du guerrier est bien plus doux que celui du paresseux et plus riche de sens. La fatigue nous berce et nous réunis, elle nous offre ces instants de paix.

« _**C'est le prix d'un travail,**_

_**D'une journée remplie,**_

_**C'est la preuve que l'on marche avec la vie**_. »

Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'aller de l'avant, de vivre réellement et pleinement que maintenant. Je m'épuise, mais je vis. J'ai réellement pris conscience de moi, de mon corps et de ses limites, des capacités de mon esprit. J'ai découvert que je pouvais avoir mal à des endroits dont j'ignorais l'existence, j'ai compris que passer un certain cap on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut, la peur et l'angoisse ne nous limitent plus. Je ne me bats peut être pas au front, mais je marche au côté d'Harry et de Ron. Je suis auprès d'eux, pas sur le même plan, mais je suis là, jamais je ne les abandonne. Je marche dans mon cloître pour qu'ils avancent plus loin en terre inconnue1. Finalement à m'épuiser de la sorte je parviens à ne plus craindre la mort car j'ai compris le sens profond de la vie, c'est d'agir et de refuser de se laisser aller.

« _**Vous me conseillez d'aller me reposer !**_

_**Mais si j'acceptais là**_

_**Ce que vous me proposez,**_

_**Si je m'abandonnais**_

_**A votre douce intrigue,**_

_**Mais je mourrais, Monsieur,**_

_**Tristement...de fatigue.**_ »

L'idée de se reposer, de dormir pendant des jours, de se laisser porter par le courant, de paresser pendant des heures est tentante. Par moment elle s'insinue dans mon esprit, lancinante et insistante. Parfois j'ai envie de succomber à cet appel des sirènes, de retrouver mon lit, de m'y pelotonner comme une enfant, de dormir et de tout oublier. La tentation est forte, surtout quand mon corps perclus de courbatures n'aspire qu'à se détendre, que mon esprit tourne à plein régime et crie à l'agonie, que mon estomac se rappelle à mon souvenir et que mes yeux pleurent pour un peu de repos. Mais si je cède je sais déjà que je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans une glace, comment serait-il possible d'affronter mon reflet accusateur ? Mes amis risquent leur vie à chaque instant et je ne ferai rien pour leur porter assistance ? Rester là à attendre leur retour en boule dans un fauteuil me tuerait bien plus certainement que la fatigue que j'accumule. Le temps est long quand on attend, les secondes s'allongent, elles s'égrènent au rythme des minutes qui deviennent des heures. Une journée ressemble à un siècle. Une éternité d'attente et d'angoisse où la seule chose à faire est patienter. Temps vide et inoccupé où l'esprit invente les pires scénarios où la peur nous hante et nous fait craindre le pire. Chaque instant pèse sur nous, nous écrase et peu à peu nous faire mourir à petit feu, rongés par l'inquiétude. Cette fatigue que l'on recevait en cadeau à la fin de chaque jour de labeur devient un fardeau trop lourd à porter qui nous étouffe dès que l'on cesse d'agir.

Me reposer ! Je ne le peux pas, je dois vivre, je refuse d'abandonner la bataille et de me laisser anéantir par la fatigue. Envers et contre tous je continuerai. Chaque soir je serais là pour les accueillir et leur annoncer que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, pour leur montrer qu'ils ne se battent pas seuls et que ce mur on le franchira ensemble. Et chaque nuit je m'endormirai bercée par cette saine fatigue qui me prouve que je suis en vie. Parce que je veux vivre tout simplement et que cette fatigue est la preuve que j'existe, un bonheur, le seul qui nous est permis dans cette guerre, celui de se savoir utile et là les uns pour les autres...

**SBAM !!!!!**

Une porte claquant tira Hermione de ses pensées, vite suivit par une exclamation exaltée de la part de Ron.

« On l'a eu ! On a buté ce foutu serpent ! Nagini est mort ! »

Derrière le rouquin, se tenait Harry, pâle, mais souriant et victorieux. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et son bras à un angle bizarre, cependant il se tient droit, près à fournir les efforts nécessaires au retour de la paix. Ron n'est pas dans un meilleur état que son meilleur ami, mais apparement cela lui importe peu. Ils ont atteints leur mission du jour le reste importe peu et Hermione le regarde avec un doux sourire alors il peut bien fanfaronner un peu…Non ?!

**Fin**.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

1Pendant les missions coloniales qui portaient secours aux Africains maltraités par certains colons de nombreux missionnaires ont été « aidés » par un moine retiré dans un monastère qui marchait sans cesse dans son cloître. Au retour de leurs missions ils ont dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais été aussi loin s'il n'avait pas marché à leurs côtés.


End file.
